


In A Snap

by templefugate



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, One Shot, POV Character of Color, POV Female Character, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 04:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18307835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Years before, Carol had torn out a piece of her heart, only to return and clumsily try and put it back together like some child's jigsaw puzzle.





	In A Snap

"Where the hell have you been?" Maria wanted to scream when Carol landed in her front yard. But some part of her already knew the answer. that same part of her that had held back tears months before when half of her contacts stopped responding to her texts and emails.

Really, she was lucky. Carol could have vanished in that snap. Or she could have been eaten by aliens or hurled into a black hole or, _or-_

Maria had lost her before. Once again a living ghost walked towards her, the same in every way except for the hard look in her eyes, that gaze that for once she could not meet.

Carol lunged forward, so fast that Maria could only let out her breath when she found herself pulled into a tight hug.

"You still smell the same."

"Uh," Maria replied, "thanks?"

She'd taken six years from Maria already before; what was another twenty-four?

"How long will you be back this time?" Maria's voice cracked.

Carol made no reply.


End file.
